Blood Fault
by blackknight291
Summary: this is about Sawada Tsunayoshi who appears, came to destroy the CEDEF which his father is currently the head of.


**KHR Blood Fault**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo HItman Reborn, Amano Akira does. Do not SUE.

"Ares!" Somebody called.

Sawada Tsunayoshi wearing all black similar to a ninja with his face masked approached the one who spoke. "Yes father."

"Get ready to leave everyone." The man spoke coldly.

"Alright." Sawada nodded, glanced at his father. He thanked the mask for hiding the guilt he has towards his father and other acquaintances. He turned his attention to the female that had just received a slap on the face before he was called. "You should be more careful." He murmured as the man had the back turned to him. He escorts the female away with him. Left with the group that had just attacked to destruction the CEDEF headquarter.

Sawada returned to the mansion, the resident of the mastermind to attacking CEDEF. He is summoned to meet with the man just as he was tending to the man's daughter named Harada Ria. "Tell him that I will go there in a bit."

"Okay." The messenger nodded, left.

"… You should not listen to father." The female gloomily spoke. Her green eyes filled with sorrow. "You can still leave you know."

"And what? Leave you alone?" Sawada stated in a flat tone.

"…. ….."

Sawada could not leave - the female one of the reasons. He knew he had been gone far too long – two years at least way from his real family. He didn't return quickly due to amnesia, and had just recently recalled everything a month ago prior to the earlier attack on CEDEF. He wanted to know more, a chance to change the mind of the man he calls at present as father. He wants to do so not because he is treated as if a son OR due to the female, Ria. He wanted that any animosity of the man he calls father disappear directed to his biological father. He did not want anything to ruin more the brother relationship the man have to HIS real father. However, he is starting to lose hope. He had done so many deeds that would make Vindice run after him, or so he believes.

"Ares!" the man greeted with a smile and open arms as Sawada entered the room.

"Father…." Sawada greeted with a soft voice, hid not of his non-interest of the meeting matter.

"I got to say, I need to thank you my son for the success of the destruction of CEDEF. I sure show that MAN."

Sawada knew who the man refers to as THAT MAN –Sawada Iemetsu, his biological father and the man's elder brother. "Certainly you did. And I think it is about time we end this matter here." He spoke humoring the man.

"I need to see my brother crawling before me!" the man growls filled with rage and envy. "I want him to beg for his life!"

Sawada recalls the expression on his father, no hint of fear. He knew that his father would not beg towards the person before him.

"Ares!" the man called with glee. "I want you to drag HIM here! Torture him until he begs for his life." He cackles, amused as he imagines Sawada torturing his brother. _'His son torturing him. I am sure that it will be a one of a kind memory!'_

Sawada stares at the man, sees a pitiful man. He had to end everything even if it meant taking away a father to Harada Ria.

Sawada contacts his father, Sawada Iemetsu after so long. He discusses what to do against the man named Tateno Akira – Ria's biological father and his father's younger brother.

Sawada meets his father in an isolated face, receives an open arm embrace.

"Tsuna!" Sawada Iemetsu patted his son's back still locked in the embrace.

"Yes father…" Sawada Tsunayoshi sighs. Expected his father's reaction. "I am sorry for not contacting you." He told the reason why he didn't show himself so soon. How he ended up with amnesia and how he could not leave alone Harada Ria. He told how Tateno Akira lived as he have heard – the resentment and others.

"I see..." Sawada Iemetsu felt pity towards his younger brother hearing the information.

"And so..." Sawada Tsunayoshi breathes. "Come out now Basil."

Appears from the hiding place is Basil. "Sawada-dono…"

"I'll need all the help I could get." Sawada Tsunayoshi declared. "You guys plan ahead for OUR attack. He won't leave my side anyway for the attack. He wants to be on the first seat to see everything."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_At least Tsuna can finally return. _The thought that Sawada Iemetsu had as the plan of capture to Tateno Akira is finalized.

A sneak assault to capture Tateno Akira prepared. Thanks to Sawada's help, things went smoothly. No damage done.

Vindice on cue arrived as Vongola had finished settling the accounts of defeating the enemy, drags Tateno Akira deep into their territory and making sure the man is punished due to crime.

Sawada Tsunayoshi explains himself to his companions of what he had been doing since he had disappeared on them. Spoke to them what he had been doing as he lived as Tateno Ares. He expected everyone to be shocked since not all he did was so pleasant. He had almost killed a number of people had it not been for Harada Ria, Tateno Akira's daughter and his cousin.

"I trained under him." Sawada Tsunayoshi informed. "He treated me well surprisingly well, however, he made me do things I don't normally do. He treated his own daughter harshly that even when I had my memories slowly returned just recently, I could not leave. For VARIOUS reasons." He recalls all the ill-treatments that Harada Ria received.

Sawada Iemetsu knew what his son meant. He knew that in his son's nature, it would be impossible to leave a family, in particular a blood relative.

"Apparently, that girl did some things behind her father's back as well." Vongola Nono stated. "You can say that she was lending a hand to minimize the possible casualty everywhere. Even so-"

"We can't erase the fact that she was not able to talk her father out in attacking CEDEF." Reborn blunt and harsh.

Sawada could not disagree with Reborn, he had seen the number of times that Harada Ria tried to speak to her father to stop the revenge AND failing. He hopes that the punishment would be lenient on Harada Ria, after all he received great help.

"I'm a bit worried what she will do though." Sawada Iemetsu informed in his gruff voice deep in thought.

"She won't do anything dangerous as take revenge." Sawada Tsunayoshi declared with confidence. "She is smart enough not to do so. If she did, she would have blamed her father before hand with her mother's death via Tateno-san's occupation."

"Well, you can return back now." Sawada Iemetsu ruffled his son's hair with great delight to have his son returned.

"Glad to be back…" Sawada Tsunayoshi smiles timidly, happy to return to his family.

END.

**a/n:** quite short. I know. Shortest ever I think. Second at least? I removed some of the scenes I had come up with due to me unable to write it down well (meaning the fighting scenes which I suck very much). I need to improve on my writing **still.**


End file.
